Borriello
Current Position: Constable of Westmorland Godson of Oliver Winslow. Basic Information *Name : Anthony Borriello *Age : 20 *Height : 5'11" *Weight : 144 Pounds *Built : Slim *Hair : Black *Eyes : Black *Zodiac Sign : Libra *Weapon : Axe and Shield *Pets : Bear Cub Biography ❅ Prologue The House Borriello of Florence is one of the most respected families in Renaissance Italy. They hold a great deal of power and influence in the city of Florence and are a dominant player in the textile industry, the spice trade and the international financial scene. They are also the patrons of some of Italy's finest artists, architects, sculptors and intellects. Anthony Borriello is a lavish spendthrift with a cavalier attitude towards life. Born to a rich and noble father Marco Borriello, Anthony has a very violent and rampant behaviour. He always gets into trouble because of his temper. This loud and angry young man gets heated up when he encounters anyone committing a crime; he takes the law into his own hands, beats them up and then gives some free advice. Marco firmly believed that simplicity and self-discipline is the most difficult and painful accomplishment any human being can achieve. So he was unhappy with his son's attitude and tries to change his ways through his teacher. But he fails in his many attempts to do so. The teacher suggests that Anthony's anguish against crimes and injustice is reasonable and just. So as a last resort to change his son's attitude and behaviour, Marco sends his son to Manchester in England to live as a simple man; to learn the hardships of life, and the value of love and friendship before he could take over his father's trade and empire. He asked that his friend, English trader Oliver Winslow, accept the duties as Anthony's godfather, to check up on the young man occasionally, without actually interfering with his progress. ❅ Epilogue Well! That's the end of my flashback. Now, I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat to prove myself responsible and worthy to my father. Borriello's Bread & Butter Bread is all about flavour and crust. It has always been and we believe should still be a healthy staple of our diet. There is nothing like the crunch of a fresh out of the oven baguette, or the robust crust and moist crumb of English rye. Each loaf needs time and care to develop its unique taste and texture, time for sourdough microorganisms to predigest the flour, time to rise slowly, and time for the crust to develop while the breads are baking on stone tiles. All through the night, seven days a week, our bread bakers are busy in the kitchen preparing the bread for that day. Each of our loaves is hand rolled and made using all natural ingredients and no preservatives. At Bread & Butter we created an environment that allows you to escape from the rush of everyday life. Start your day at Bread & Butter and watch the happiness coming to life around you while you are sipping your coffee and waiting for your toast to cook. Come for brunch on the weekends and enjoy the spacious main cafe, or retreat to the plate room for a more intimate atmosphere. ❅ Borriello's Bread & Butter Price List *Butter Croissant (+2 Health Points) - 5.40 Pounds *Roasted Vegetables (+1 Health Point & +1 Charisma Point) - 7.70 Pounds Places Visited ❅ Kingdom of England ✉ County of Westmorland ▲ Liverpool ▲ Kendal ▲ Penrith ✉ County of Mercia ▲ Lichfield ✉ County of Sussex ▲ Sussex ▲ Arundel ❅ Kingdom of Scotland ✉ County of Glasgow ▲ Glasgow ▲ Stirling ▲ Ardencaple ✉ County of Galloway ▲ Wigtown ▲ Whithorn ▲ Girvan